Myrtle Wilson
Myrtle Wilson is Tom Buchanan’s lover, whose lifeless husband George Wilson owns a run-down garage in the Valley of Ashes. Myrtle herself possesses a fierce vitality and desperately looks for a way to improve her situation. Unfortunately for her, she chooses Tom, who treats her as a mere object of his desire. When her husband demands to know who her lover is, she runs out of the room and into the road. She recognizes the yellow car driving by, thinking that Tom is behind the wheel. Tragically, she gets hit and is killed by Daisy Buchanan who is driving the car. The Great Gatsby (Book) Write the first section of your page here. The Great Gatsby (2013 Film) In the beginning of the film, Jordan reveals to Nick that Tom has a mistress who lives in the "valley of ashes," an industrial dumping ground between West Egg and New York City. Not long after this revelation, Nick travels with Tom to the valley, where they stop by a garage owned by George Wilson and his wife, Myrtle, who is Tom's lover that Jordan mentioned. Nick goes with Tom and Myrtle to an apartment that they keep for their affair, where Myrtle throws a vulgar and bizarre party with her sister Catherine, that ends with Tom breaking Myrtle's nose as she taunts him about Daisy. Days later, at George and Myrtle's garage, George tells Tom when he stops for gas, he plans to move him and wife out west, much to Tom's concern. Later that night, George grabbed the $350,000 pearls around Myrtle's neck, given to her by Tom and yells at her, asking who gave her those pearls and whom was she fooling around with. Myrtle, abused by her husband, tears up while George points at the sign outside, saying, "You can fool me, but you can't fool the eyes of God." Myrtle manages to flee from her husband, rushing out onto the street. She sees Gatsby's yellow car approaching and runs toward it, believing the driver to be Tom after seeing him in the same car earlier. She is struck and killed. Afterwards, Tom, Nick, and Jordan stop by the garage when they see a large crowd has gathered. There, they learn of Myrtle's death. Tom tells George, her widowed husband, that the yellow car belongs to Gatsby. When they get back to East Egg, Nick finds Gatsby lingering outside the Buchanans' mansion, where Gatsby reveals that Daisy had been the one who was driving, though he intends to take the blame. While swimming, he hears the phone ring, and believes it to be Daisy. He climbs out of the pool while his butler answers the call, looking out across the bay at Daisy's house with anticipation. He is abruptly shot and killed by George, who then turns the gun on himself. It is revealed that it is Nick on the phone, who stays on the line long enough to hear the two gunshots. When Nick calls the Buchanans to invite Daisy to Gatsby's funeral, he learns that she, Tom, and their daughter are leaving New York. The funeral is attended only by reporters and photographers, who Nick angrily chases out. The media accuses Gatsby of being the lover and eventual murderer of Myrtle, leaving Nick as the only one who knows the truth. Appearence Relationships Image Gallery 3654c428f1870888 gg-fmfp-0038.jpg GG-13409R-1386x693.jpg Article-0-198A67E7000005DC-942 634x446.jpg Isla-Fisher-1845180.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives